


Home

by MysticWaterfalls



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWaterfalls/pseuds/MysticWaterfalls
Summary: This work is basically just a collection of poems I wrote.





	Home

Home is where the flowers grow  
Home is where peace is found  
And where quiet is bound  
Home is where the snow falls  
And the bells ring

Home is where the water flows  
And where the wind blows  
Home is where sunsets bloom  
Home is where the world is rid of gloom

Home is where the heart stays  
And where the music plays  
Home is where nature lies  
Home is where the pine trees rise

Home is where the rain pours  
And where the beach shore roars  
Home is where the sun rose  
And where the moon glowed  
Home is where the animals were free

Home is where I want to be


End file.
